


The Khajiit’s Mishap

by Gabepai



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Most characters are briefly mentioned, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Ancano, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabepai/pseuds/Gabepai
Summary: Male!Khajiit (OC) x OndolemarI’m not sure what I’ll do with this “story”, it’s been in my docs for months now :) I’ll just post it. Why not.
Relationships: Ancano/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ondolemar
Kudos: 23





	The Khajiit’s Mishap

Ab’kari had made his way finally to the southwest corner of Skyrim’s border hold, Markarth. It was the remains of a dwemer ruins, built over by civilization that made the city their home. Of course they weren’t the founders, idiotic nords. The Forsworn twenty years back before the Khajiit even set paw on Skyrim’s soil was its original founders. They all knowingly knew these had once belonged to the ancient Mer race. Ab’kari’s whiskers twitched at the cold winds that brushed past his short fur coat. He wished it would’ve grown way back before he ventured up into this cold land. He approached the cities giant walls, seeing as they were made from the very metals that made their machines, weapons and armor; but also made of large stone. Ab’kari saw the stablemen and didn’t bat an eye when the dog started barking at him, a stranger- a newcomer appearing and getting close. He took note that this was just the dog’s excitement and nothing more. The last time he was encountered by a dog was from a couple of bandits taking shelter in a worn down house in the Rift, seemed like a skooma den to him.. and no wonder they had a guard dog.

Ab’kari walked past the two guards that were on lookout who looked in his direction and spat in disgust as a foreigner whose race were known as troublemakers. But they let him through knowing about the rumors around this certain individual. The rumors of him being the legendary Dragonborn. The one who will save the land- Nay, all of Tamriel from Alduin the World Eater and from itself. The Khajiit pushed open the heavy metal doors and walked into the giant city, he went in alone, he left his housecarl, Lydia back in Dragonsreach keep. He disbanded her services after returning once again to the greybeards and wanting some alone time to himself. Of course he’d spend most of the time walking halfway across the body of Skyrim and he’d only do it alone, no one to slow him down or say witty remarks to him. And especially during quests if he were sneaking they would catch a bandit, draugr or enemies attention.

The first thing he notices as he takes in the new city and its inhabitants is that the marketplace is lively, it’s breathing of life and it’s produce. The few merchants and buyers of Markarth’s everyday life, some being visitors, caravan and the poor beggar wandering around as well. A sharp sound could be heard drawn and Ab’kari’s ear twitches as the blade is taken from its sheath. A man around his late 30’s in a mining outfit goes up behind a young woman and right before he takes a strike at her, Ab’kari feels himself unconsciously whip out his bow and immediately shoot him with a stun arrow which makes him immediately hit the ground. The man muttered about dying for his people before going unconscious and the people around quickly freak out and look at the scene. The woman who was the victim, looked over at Ab’kari, thanked him and gave him a piece of jewelry for saving her life. A sudden interest plagued his mind about the city, he watched as guards gathered and told people to look the other way and to stay quiet about the whole incident. Ab’kari tsked and brushed himself off before deciding to look deeper into the city to find the cities keep.

It didn’t take long, as all he needed to do was go to the back and there it was, Understone Keep. It took many similarities from any other building but once he saw guards at their posts near the entrance he knew he had found it. He was curious about the city, maybe if the guards were trying to hush everyone, maybe the Jarl didn’t know a thing about what was happening outside his walls. Ab’kari walked in, noticing that of course since this was an old dwemer ruin that there would be chunks of debris littering the corners of the large building. He felt dust tickle his nose as the door slammed shut behind him, blowing all sorts of things into the air because of its weight. A few guards were seen patrolling, taking their posts and a nobleman of the city arguing with what seemed to be a priest of Arkay. Ab’kari would find them later and see what the fuss was about but right now he really wanted to see the Jarl, and if not, he’d speak with the steward.

As he passed the stone hall, the opening led through three separate staircases going upward, with few to six dwarven automatons on pedestals. Staring at them long enough made them feel like they’d come alive at any second… Given that this place did still run on power, Ab’kari decided not to get on the Jarl’s nor the cities bad side. It was when he suddenly got to the top of each set of staircases that he bumped into someone. He was shoved off onto the ground and he looked up from where his ass landed. He couldn’t believe it. He bumped into a set of thalmor soldiers, no, he bumped into a Thalmor Justiciar. By the moon, he was screwed!! But instead of them becoming more hostile than scowling at him and unsheathing their weapons and getting into defensive stances, he was surprised. He was intrigued. He was, dare he say... wanting more.. 

To know what went through an Altmer’s head. 

\- - -

That night while laying on his back on a stone bed in the inn of the city, the cat stayed up awake. The actions of the Altmer are still replaying in his head. Even if they were thalmor… that Justiciar had control over the other two soldiers. He had the power ordering them to strike him down at any waking moment. But instead he only stared down at him. No words. Nothing. He let his guards do the talking for him. He was basically just a pretty face. Wait, did Ab’kari think of him as pretty? No, no. The thought settled in and he panicked. Did he… suddenly grow an admiration for the Altmer?

Ab’kari shook his head, the milk that he drank before bed settled in his stomach and he covered up with a small blanket that didn’t cover the entirety of his small muscular anthropomorphic feline body. His tail swayed and bounced on the stone. The heavy feeling in his eyes shut to a close as he finally fell asleep.

\- - -

He decided he’d interact with the Altmer today, he made it to Understone and up towards the throne room. The Thalmor soldiers following after the Justiciar obediently like a pack of wolves ready to attack and protect one another as soon as a threat appeared.  
The two noticed Ab’kari, and lastly the leader noticed. But this time he didn’t bare a scowl.  
“You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it.” The Justiciar pierces Ab’kari with his golden gaze, making him uneasy and automatically earning a huff from one of the soldiers behind the altmer.

“You’re also not from Markarth, are you?” Ab’kari asked after gaining some courage. Only for a remark to be spat back at him, but not directly at him… more so, to the city. “As if this craggy, wretch of a city would give birth to a superiorly bred Mer such as myself. No, I’m not from Markarth. I was sent here to lead the Thalmor’s interests in this corner of skyrim.” his eyes run up and down the Khajiit’s body, observing his behavior, throwing away the idea of a khajiit ever worshipping something other than the phases of the moon, and the moons themselves. Less a man. “It’s my mission to root out all Talos worship in this city.”   
Even though the Khajiit knew about what business the Thalmor had in skyrim and all the damage they caused its people, Ab’kari persisted. “Why are you after Talos worshippers?” It looked like he caught on, eyeing the Khajiit but nonetheless answered his question. “It’s a religious matter. The Thalmor do not recognize Talos as a god. He is only a man, and does not deserve a place in our pantheon. The Empire has agreed to accept our beliefs.” Yeah, right the Khajiit thought, from what he heard.. . It was the Aldmeri Dominion that made the Empire surrender and now, they are the Thalmor’s puppets. He’d say a comeback, but didn’t want to suddenly change the way the attractive elf looked at him, If he said something as stupid as that he’d probably wouldn’t be spared from his soldiers that were giving him annoyed and dirty looks past their Justiciar’s shoulder.

“And its citizens have the responsibility to cease their heretical worship.'' After the long response he paused and his curiosity got the better of him. “You’re awfully inquisitive, aren’t you?” His tone suddenly changed, like he’d snap any second… the Khajiit wasn’t sure. “I like that.” The simple remark made Ab’kari’s heart stop, he immediately gulped and waited for what else the Altmer had to say. “Perhaps you’d care to solve a little problem I’m having?” he couldn’t help but nod, “I’m interested. What is it?” Ab’kari let out a small purr, which he caught and hope went unnoticed by the Elf. It seemed to be because he didn’t say anything or maybe didn’t like the idea of telling anymore than what he needed to, he had to be professional. “Ogmund the skald. He’s old, respected, and I know for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. But the Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest. I want you to break into his home and find evidence.” This seemed off. He was asking a meer Khajiit to do what anyone would ask of from the said race. 

“Hmm hmm.” He says as Ab’kari decides he’ll go on with the Altmer’s request in breaking into one of the residents homes. He was definitely good at that.. breaking and entering, stealing stuff. And the Mer specifically said to collect any evidence that pointed at the old man that he praised the “fake god”, Talos.

Sneaking in the house was as easy as he thought, it being night time and all, so the residents were all residing in their homes as if on curfew. The Khajiit silently closed the door behind him, crouching and sneaking towards the man’s bedside. He looked inside the chest, but nothing Talos related could be found. There was another chest in the house, straight across from the entrance. Most likely it would be there if not for the one closest to his bed. The Khajiit snuck towards the chest, looking up at the sleeping man before opening it up. The thought of getting caught was something he never actually cared about. It’s never happened before, so why worry now?  
Ab’kari snuck out of the home, it was late so maybe even the Thalmor slept. So he made his way back to the inn, paying for the night before going back to his room. He unlocked the room, and he was definitely surprised to see the Justiciar waiting for him, leaning on the stone wall next to the bed.

“You kept me waiting, cat.” Ab’kari’s ears flattened against his head, not really liking the way those words left the Altmer’s mouth. “Why are you here? This is my personal room for the night..” the Khajiit is already uneasy from the intrusion of his privacy. The Altmer could’ve been doing anything in here while he was away. He could have snooped through his knapsack, or went through all the drawers to see if he were smuggling anything, not that he would but he was always a suspect since he was Khajiit.  
“Is there something wrong with me being here? You should be thankful, bask in my presence, if you know your place…..” the Khajiit stayed quiet, still as uneasy as ever and spieling putting his things down near the bed. “Or would you like to learn it?” The Altmer questioned mischievously. The Khajiit was confused at first, but after catching on he immediately regretted the thought. It was dirty.

“What do you mean..?” The Altmer only smiled devilishly, and stepped closer grabbing ahold of Ab’kari’s hands with his gloved ones, leaning in. “Would you like it… if I accompanied you tonight, as a reward?” He whispered darkly into the Khajiit’s ear making his fur prickle up from the chill that went down his spine. He was interested in what the Altmer had in mind for him. “I know that you know that I knew about the evidence being in that pathetic nords house, that’s the only excuse I could give you to be alone with you… you must understand.” The Khajiit looked into his golden eyes finally, biting his lower lip. “I… my anatomy is different from human and Mer, it may not be to your liking..” the Altmer arched an eyebrow and spoke with a growl. “What is there not to like?” He presses his gloved hand into Ab’kari’s waist, pulling him closer as he made himself sit on the stone bed. For a stone building, you’d think that it would be freezing but with the power cores and electricity that surprisingly still ran through the city made the rooms inside warm enough. It was like being trapped in an oven.

The Altmer removes Ab’kari’s clothing, hearing it fall to the floor with a clank, but not loud enough to alert anyone. Thank the moon for light armor. “Yes, this is very different.” The mer dragged across his lips. The feline was covered in fur, but for it being short because of a trim made a few particular things visible. Six to eight nipples could be seen on the Khajiit’s torso and down his abdomen. He was a cat after all, even if he mostly resembled a human- body wise that was. What would his genitals look like? The Altmer questioned. It’s not like he minded his sexuality. He wasn’t open about it. But it’s nothing he had issues with. He had always found the same sex absolutely stunning, especially if they were Altmer, like he. Because the race of elves always had a perfect jaw structure and high cheekbones. Beautiful gold eyes. But that wasn’t what Ondolemar was facing, he was looking over his newest acquaintance, a Khajiit. The lovely fur patterns made him admire him longer and the slightly toned abs made his eyes trail down to the Khajiit’s pelvis. 

He never once took his eyes away from the Khajiit’s body, instead stripping Ab’kari of anything that was left from his body. This made the Khajiit whine and close his legs, he had been seen by this Justiciar! It was shameful. It was arousing. But could he really trust this Altmer? The Altmer’s gloved hands palmed Ab’kari’s genitals that lay in between his legs. He mewled and his paws curled from the sudden attention. He was slowly getting hard in this mer’s hand!! He was ashamed of himself. “Do you like that?” The High Elf asked, giving the Khajiit a smirk. “Y-yes…” Ab’kari’s clawed scratched at the stone under him, which moved Ondolemar’s attention to the scratch marks that were left behind. They were razor sharp if they dug Into the stone. It turned him on thinking of them digging into his skin, making him shiver over the thought.

He was so focused on the thought that he didn’t realize Ab’kari’s bulge was peeking out from his skin. The appendages red, smooth tip making its way outward. And then the base was slowly making its way out as well. It was red and covered in spines, Ondolemar slipped off the glove as it would make better stimulation and rubbed a finger across the spines. This immediately made the Khajiit’s back arch in pleasure. He did it again and again, giving Ab’kari a hand job the best he could. “Y...yes.. ah, the moon! This feels way too good~” the Altmer shushed the Khajiit by kissing his lips and Ab’kari began humming through their kiss.

Ab’kari immediately pulled away after something was pushed against him. “A..ah, m..my name..” the Altmer stopped, he wanted for him to continue, not wanting him to come undone just yet. “N-no keep going..!” The elf obliged, continuing his hand. “M-My… name is.. A-Ab’kari..!” It was a unique name, foreign and never heard before, it was probably more common from Elswyr, the Khajiit’s homeland. But how was he to know? “Ah, by the eight! You’re so interesting, kitten.” Ab’kari was so dazed by the pleasure he was receiving. Moaning and purring into Ondolemar’s touches. And then he felt the Altmer stop, then a weight on his own throbbing hard cock. It was a much more pale gold, but the tip was flushed orange.. was that the color it made when blood went directly towards the cock for the Altmer? Ah, it was an interesting color...

“Well, if I tell you my name..” he eyed the Ab’kari, “you better say it loud and proud, kitten.” He smirked. Ab’kari watched as the Altmers hand went down to their cocks and began stroking both in his grasp. “My name is Ondolemar.” As their cocks were being stroked in unison, all Ab’kari could do was moan out Ondolemar’s name throughout the night. 

\- - -

For the rest of the week the two had visited each other, got to know one another better, A Khajiit and an Altmer was an unlikely duo to become close and dare say friendly. They slept together in the inn, mostly to fuck, lay next to one another. The two were inseparable until daylight ran across the horizon and Ondolemar left the room to head to the Understone Keep in the morning for meetings with the generals and jarl. Ab’kari has finally decided to take his leave from the city. He had other quests to do and also had to make his way to meet Esbern and Delphine. He really had no more time to lose. So, he left a note scribbled with charcoal and left it for the Altmer. He’d know that the elf would look for his whereabouts later in the evening. Yet, he didn’t give the location due to the blades not having the best relationship with the Thalmor. Just left a note that said. 

“Ondolemar, it is unfortunate that I cannot say goodbye to you in person. If I had decided to.. there was definitely a chance I wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. I am off on a quest, helping a friend out. I do hope to see you soon, I just hope you’re still stationed at Markath so I know where to come find you… 

always beside you like the moon, Ab’kari.

Though the letter didn’t put his worries to ease, it did however make him yearn for his closeted lover to come back to him.


End file.
